This invention relates to the fuel system of internal combustion engines of automobiles and the like. More particularly, it relates to a device for maintaining the temperature of the fuel entering the engine at a constant temperature regardless of the ambient temperature of the air around the engine.
It is well known that by feeding fuel into an internal combustion engine in a heated condition, the efficiency of the engine will be improved. In addition, the engine will generally burn cleaner so to give environmental advantages to such a system.
In the past there has been no simple system for heating the fuel to a constant temperature and maintaining that selected temperature regardless of the temperature of the surrounding air. The invention provides a device for giving the fuel entering the engine a constant temperature without the need of any auxiliary sources of energy other than those found in the normal internal combustion engine and through a simple design allows for easy adjustment of the device so that the temperature to which the fuel is heated can be varied so to maintain optimum performance regardless of season, type of engine or other variables.